Talk:Book 8: Unknown/@comment-2605:E000:7C54:B600:FC1C:ED50:A61B:79A6-20190114012809
Hey guys I just wanted to write what i think will happen in the upcoming kotlc book!!!! Sophie starred at the screen that Juli and Brisa (the matchmakers) held up. Sophie felt tears swelling up in her eyes. How can this be? Juli and Brisa looked up in sync and both frowned at her, as if to say that they couldn't do anything about the situation. the two matchmakers stood up and apoligized to Sophie, while leading her out of the room. When Sophie saw Grady and Edaline waiting for her,she couldn't control her emotions. She ran up to Edaline and Sophie burried her face in Edalines shoulder. "What happened back there?" Edaline asked as she rubbed Sophies back. Sophie didn't have the courage to tell Edaline that she was UNMATCHABLE. Thank goodness Brisa and Juli were still standing there, because they walked up to Grady and Edaline, and told them what happened for sophie. Edalines jaw hung open, and Grady sympotheticaly patted sophie on the back. "It's ok kiddo" he whispered in to sophies ear. "NO!" Sophie practically shouted. "It's not ok! nothing about me is ever ok! I am not normal, and I will never fit in to this stupid world!" As she said that, she grabbed out her home crystal and let the light carry her back to Havenfield. Grady and Edaline apolagized to Brisa and Julim and followed right after Sophie, knowing that the only reason Sophie had gone to the match,akers office in the first place was because of Fitz. Grady and Edaline arrived at Havenfield a minute later, but Edaline insisted that she go to Everglen to have a little convorsation with Fitz. Grady went inside to speak to sophie while Edaline glittered away to Everglen. When Edaline arrived, Della was standing outside admiring the beautiful sunset, that had just painted the sky. when Della saw Edaline, she quickly ran and opened the gate. "What a surprise." Della said with a smile "What brings you here at this hour?" Edaline frowned as she told Della, "I need to speak with Fitz" "Fitz... why?" Edaline turned to Della a tear of her own dripping down her face. "Sophie went to the matchmakers office today and th..." Della cut her off "Oh my goodness that is just wonderful Edaline" della said giving her a hug. "No it's not wonderful I need to speak with Fitz Immediatly" Edaline said again "Did something happen?" Della asked "Sophie is unmatchable" Edaline blurted out. "Oh..." Della said with a few tars coming to her eyes as well "I think that if i speak to Fitz, and get him to understand, then maybe he can come to Hvenfield and cheer sophie up" "Of course FITZ!" Della screamed from across the yard "Edaline needs to speak with you" ____________________ Sophie sat in her bed balling her eyes out. she clung on to the beautiful teel neckalace that Fitz gave her. How would someone so cute want to be with a freak like her? But her thoughts got drowned out, by a knock on her door. "What?" sophie said angrily. the door creaked open and Sophies face turnes a bright shade of who knows what color. Fitz stepped in to the room. All she wanted to do was hide her face under her pillow. Fitz smiled at her sadly and took a seat next to her on her bed that was now soaked with tears. "Edaline told me what happened today Fitz said taking sophies hand and twining their fingures together. Sophie couldn't help but start crying again. Fitz leaned closer to her and took her in his arms. Sophie cuddled up with him, not caring about anything anymore. her heart didn't even flutter. "I still want to be with you Sophie" Fitz said quietly. Sophie couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Me?" she said shaking her head. "Fitz how can You be with me, I am a freak and your the golden boy from The golden family, all the normal girls in this world, would be falling at your feet if they had the chance, and you go for the nerdy girl with brown eyed and who is unmatchable? An........ Sophie had so much to say so much more to say sbut before she could finish ranting, Fitz's lips were pressed against hers. ____________________ Sophie clung to Fitz like a lifeline, rapping her arms around him as he brushed his hands through her hair. Sophie pulled apart out of breath, and Fitz gave her a smile, a smile that was sooooooo movie worthy, that she could just starre at it all day. Sophie knew Fitz was meant for her, and Fitz knew that Sophie was meant for him. "I don't care what they say" Fitz said to her kissing her on the cheek, we were made for eachother. Sophie smiled at him and this time when he smiled back, her heart fluttered like it never fluttered before. "I love you" Fitz said to Sophie. She couldn't believe what she just heard, but she didnt want to leave him hanging, so she whispered back "I love you to" That is when Sophie realized, that everything was real. Her and Fitz, were officially a thing, and for Sophie, that was Perfect! I Hope That You Enjoyed!!!